


"I remember Kissing You. Why do I remember Kissing You?."

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: This is a dialogue prompt from the AO3 Facebook group. This is Stucky. (Steve x Bucky).





	1. Chapter 1: Are We Together?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers.

AN: Hey y'all, this is a dialogue prompt from the AO3 Facebook group. This is an Captain America:The Winter Soldier AU. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It has been several months since he had saved Steve from drowning and he doesn't know why, but he knows that he had too. He just couldn't let the man die, not after everything that the both of them have been through. Not long after both men had recovered from their injuries, Steve had asked Bucky to stay with him and he couldn't say no to the man that he had almost killed and he also needed Steve to help remember the man that he once was before Hydra had made him into a killer. Those memories are ones that he truly wished that he could truly forget, but he never will and he has to live with that. Bucky is currently sitting on Steve's couch watching TV, since there's nothing else for him to do. And then he starts to remember. One memory in particular is the most prominent in his mind. And is a kiss that he and Steve had shared before he been taken by Hydra well over seventy years old. Now, Bucky had gotten most memories back since he had moved in with Steve and he remembers their friendship and brotherhood. And Bucky has known since he was thirteen that he's gay. And Steve had came out to him as bisexual just two months after he moved in with his old friend. Bucky continues to watch TV until Steve walks into the their shared apartment. He walks over to Bucky.

"Hey Buck, can you help me with the groceries?".", Steve asks him and Bucky nods, sightly blushing as he and Steve head outside to bring in the groceries that Steve had bought for them both. About fifteen minutes later, all of the groceries are put away and Bucky needs to talk to Steve about the memory of their kiss from long ago. Bucky and Steve are currently sitting on the couch watching TV. Bucky sighs and he runs his right hand through his long dark hair as he turns to face Steve. "Steve there's something that I tell you.", He says and Steve turns to face him. "Okay, what is it?.", Steve asks him and Bucky takes a deep breath and he then exhales slowly to quickly gather his thoughts. "Earlier today, I had remembered something. A kiss. Our kiss. I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?.", Bucky asks Steve and Steve is the one who takes a deep breath and he then exhales it just as Bucky did. "It was before you went missing in action. I had told you that I have crush on you and you kissed me. It was the best kiss that I ever had. And ever since then, I wanted more. I wanted you, Buck, and I still do. I have always been in love with you. I was just too damn scared to tell you how I really felt, but now, I can be truly honest with you and Buck, I love you.", Steve tells him and Bucky is now blushing madly, but he can't turn away from the heated look that Steve is giving him and he can't help but move closer to him and he moves to where he's straddling Steve's lap and now Steve is blushing a bright red. Bucky then wraps both of his arms around Steve's neck and Steve responds by wrapping both of his arms around Bucky's waist and he presses their bodies closer together. And then Bucky presses his forehead against Steve's and he stares deep into his eyes.

"Steve, I have had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. What I'm saying is this, I am madly in love with you.", Bucky confesses to his best friend and Steve grins and then he surges forward, kissing Bucky soundly and he responds by kissing him back just as roughly. At first, it's just a simple press of Steve's lips against his and then Steve presses his lips against his more firmly. And then the kiss becomes much more heated than that when Steve uses his tongue to lick across Bucky's bottom lip asking for entrance and he grants it by parting his lips and Steve slips his tongue into Bucky's lips and they moan when their tongues slide against one another's for the first time in forever. They break away from their kiss a few minutes later for much needed air and they are now panting heavily, getting their breath back under control. They open their eyes at the same time and they just stare into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before they lean forward and they share another kiss, and another and another. And before too long, both men are ready to take the next step into their relationship. 

"Bedroom now"., Bucky says as they pull away from their kiss and Steve nods. Bucky removes himself from Steve's lap and they both get up and off of the couch. Steve then takes his right hand into his own left hand and he then leads Bucky into his, now their bedroom, for a night of love, lust and passion which will lead to everlasting love and understanding for them both.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go. My very first time a semi smutty Slash fiction and it's also my very first time writing a Steve x Bucky Slash FanFic. I hope that y'all will love it. I might write a second chapter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: First Time For Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve make love for the first time.

AN: Hey y'all, here's the second chapter of I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?. I'm sorry that had taken me a while to write this second and final chapter. I hope that y'all will both love and enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Steve, I have had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. What I'm saying is this, I am madly in love with you.", Bucky confesses to his best friend and Steve grins and then he surges forward, kissing Bucky soundly and he responds by kissing him back just as roughly. At first, it's just a simple press of Steve's lips against his and then Steve presses his lips against his more firmly. And then the kiss becomes much more heated than that when Steve uses his tongue to lick across Bucky's bottom lip asking for entrance and he grants it by parting his lips and Steve slips his tongue into Bucky's lips and they moan when their tongues slide against one another's for the first time in forever. They break away from their kiss a few minutes later for much needed air and they are now panting heavily, getting their breath back under control. They open their eyes at the same time and they just stare into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before they lean forward and they share another kiss, and another and another.

And before too long, both men are ready to take the next step into their relationship. "Bedroom now"., Bucky says as they pull away from their kiss and Steve nods. Bucky removes himself from Steve's lap and they both get up and off of the couch. Steve then takes his right hand into his own left hand and he then leads Bucky into his, now their bedroom, for a night of love, lust and passion which will lead to everlasting love and understanding for them both.

xxxxxx

Once both men are int Steve's bedroom, Steve locks and closes the door behind them both and they then continue on with their heated kiss. Steve walks them both towards his bed and he pushes Bucky onto the bed, and then he sits next Bucky and he kisses him once more, and Bucky moans quietly into their kiss and Steve runs both of his hands over Bucky's shirt and he helps him push it up and over his head and off of him and Bucky does the same for Steve. And once that both of their shirts are off, they start to work getting each other's pants off, which doesn't take them very long since they are both wearing blue jeans. And both men are in their boxers, Steve pulls away from their kiss and Bucky then climbs up the bed and he lays his head down when he reaches Steve's pillow. And then Steve gets on top of Bucky and he grinds his hard cock against Bucky's through both of their boxers and they both moan low in their throats at the amazing sensations that goes through both of their bodies as they feel their hard cocks grind against one another's. Bucky moans againsts Steve's lips. And Steve smirks as he grinds against Bucky does the same. Bucky then pulls away from Steve's kiss swollen lips.

"Steve. Boxers off. Now.", Bucky says and Steves nods and he gets up and off of Bucky just long enough to rid themselves of their last article of clothing. And once that is done, Steve lays himself back on top of Bucky and they both moan loudly as they feel every single inch of naked skin touch for the first time. While Bucky and Steve did share a kiss well over seventy years ago, they didn't have sex. Well, at least until right at this very moment. Steve leans down and he kisses Bucky one last time before he kisses his way down Bucky's well toned body until he is laying between his legs. He reaches his right hand out and he gently grasps Bucky's cock and he starts move his hand up and down and Bucky starts to moan and he begins to buck his hips up slightly into Steve's hand. Steve then leans down and he licks around Bucky's tip, swirling his tongue around it, before he leans forward and he wraps his lips firmly around the head of Bucky's cock and he then starts to bob his head up and down, slowly at first and then he bobs his head up and down faster. And he does this for several more minutes until he does something that surprises Bucky. He deepthroats him by taking his entire cock into his mouth and down his throat. "Steve, fuck that feels good.", Bucky moans through clenched teeth and Steve smiles slightly as much as he can around Bucky's hard cock in his mouth.

Steve lifts his mouth off of Bucky's cock and gets up and of the bed and he walks over to his bathroom. And about a minute later, he comes back out with a bottle of lube and condoms. Steve climbs back onto the bed and he rips open the package carefully as he can and he then rolls down onto his cock and he opens the lube and squeezes some out onto one of his fingers from his right hand and he rubs some lube around Bucky's puckered hole, and Bucky shivers a little. Steve looks up at him from between his legs. "Cold?.", Steve asks him and Bucky nods. "Just a little. I'm good.", Bucky replies to him and Steve nods. "Don't worry, Buck. It's only cold at first. Trust, it will warm up.", Steve replies to him softly and Bucky nods. When Steve is sure that Bucky's ass is lubed up enough, he brings one of his already lubed up fingers to Bucky's entrance and he starts to rub the pad of said finger softy against it and a few seconds later, he pushes the finger forward and it easily slips inside of him and Bucky's entire body tenses up at the feeling of being entered. And Steve then pushes his finger further into Bucky until it's inside him up to the second knuckle. He waits a moment or two for Bucky to adjust to his finger.

"Buck, you okay?.", Steve asks him and Bucky nods. "Yep. It's just that I have never done this before. You?"., He asks him and Steve shakes his head. "Nope. But I have read books and watched plenty of porn.", Bucky nods his head to Steve's answer and then Steve starts to thrust his finger in and out of Bucky softy and when he's sure that Bucky is loose enough, he slips his other lubed up into him alongside the first one. It's only a few minutes later when Bucky starts to moan softly and then louder as Steve begins to fuck him with his fingers. He pulls both of his fingers out of Bucky and then uses the bottle of lube once more and he squeezes some of it into his hands and then he rubs onto his condom covered cock. He climbs on top of Bucky and he brings their lips together in a heated kiss and they both moan softy into it. He pulls away from their kiss and he reaches between their bodies and he wraps his right hand firmly around it and then positions his cock right at Bucky puckered hole and he moves hips forward until the head of his cocks slips into Bucky and past his tight ring of muscle. He waits a few minutes for Bucky to fully adjust to Steve being inside of him and then he starts to thrust his forward softly and in response, Bucky wraps both of his arms and legs around Steve and he uses his legs to bring Steve closer. Steve gets the message and he starts to thrust hips harder and harder until they both moaning loudly. Steve spends several long moments making love to Bucky and then he knows that he's close to cumming and then a just few minutes, they both cum, Steve cums into the condom and when Bucky cums, it mostly lands both his and Steve's chests and stomachs. But before he can fall on top of Bucky, Steve pulls out of him and then lays to the side for a moment and he then takes off the condom and he ties up.

He gets up and off of the bed and he tosses the condom into the bathroom garbage can. He then walks back to his bed and Bucky. "Hey, let's clean up.", He says and Bucky nods head. He gets up and off of Steve's bed and he follows Steve into the bathroom. They both get into the shower and Steve turns the water on, making sure it's exactly not too cold and not too hot, but right in the middle. And since it's a pretty big shower, both men soap up and wash up at the same time. When both men are finished shower just a few minutes later, Steve turns the water off and then he grabs a couple of towels as they step out of the shower. They both dry off and then they both head back into the bedroom. Steve quickly gets some clean bed sheets and bed covers, and both him and Bucky change the bed covers and bed covers. Afterwards, Steve places the dirty bed sheets and bed covers into the laundry basket and both him get back into the bed. Steve lays on the right side of the bed and Bucky lays on the left side of the bed. Steve then pulls Bucky closer to him and he wraps both of his arms around him. "I love you, Buck.", Steve tells him and Bucky smiles. He turns his head to face him. "I love you too, Steve.", Bucky replies and Steve smiles this time and they both lean forward at the same time and they share a quick, but a sweet and loving kiss. Both Bucky and Steve pull away from their kiss and they then both fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing that tomorrow will be another day for them to enjoy as a couple.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I hope that y'all have enjoyed and loved reading this final chapter just as much as I have enjoyed and loved writing it. This was my first time writing smutty slash fiction. I will writ more smutty slash fiction in the future. I promise that I will more Steve x Bucky FanFic as well, maybe even a sequel to this FanFic. Which will be maybe in a week or two from now. But I promise that I will write a sequel to this Steve x Bucky FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
